


The Magician, The Thief, and The Ghostbuster

by Direbrooke_Jerome2013



Series: The Silver Soul [1]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not dumb Eduardo, Other, Secret Identity, Witchcraft AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direbrooke_Jerome2013/pseuds/Direbrooke_Jerome2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have secrets. Some are more earth shaking than others. But perhaps such earth shattering secrets need to be told. Because the old magic is stirring, and a few individuals need to realize their place. For the silver soul exists to check and balance the supernatural world. But what happens when the silver soul dreams for too long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short prolog just to give everyone a little taste of what's going to happen. Every other chapter is going to be longer than this, I promise. This is not exactly a retelling of the whole series. While I will tell each episode, there will be additions and changes. There will be slash but that will be a long way off. Sorry for any format mistakes, I'm still used to fanfiction.net

                                                                                                                                     Prologue: A night of change

                 It was a little after ten o'clock p.m in New York city when a shadow flew over the rooftops towards a jewery store. It didn't make a sound and the only thing visible was a white vienna mask decorated like a sugar skull. A soft chuckle rose from the shadow as it landed onto the roof of the mueseum. There was a lot of twisting, and the shadows took the form of cloth, before they settled down into lightly loose robes with a hood on the person. They walked over, silent as the dead of night, to the ventilation shaft. They raised a glove covered finger and traced shapes onto the grate. With a few mumbled words, runes appeared in the metal. The grate popped off and landed in the criminal's hand. With another chuckle, the disguised villian went down the vent.  
                 Inside the store, a black smoke poured out of the vent and spread out towards the security cameras. With a whine, the cameras died. The smoke swirled together to form the thief. As quiet as a mouse they moved towards the closest display case. Lightly placing their hands on the metal of the display case, the sensors suddenly glowed before the light traveled to their hand. The security sensors were disabled and the thief threw the energy ball over their sholder. A grimaced face appeared on the mask as a crash sounded from behind them.  
Wasting no more time, the thief reached into the cloak and pulled out a sack. Within minutes the the displays were emptied into the sack. Strangely enough, the sack never got full. A chuckle escaped the mask before the phantom vanished. Midnight struck, marking the birth of a new day. It carried with it a charge of anticipation that few felt.  
                 In a crowded home a black teen was busy preparing for his classes the next day when he felt it. He looked up at the cealing, wondering... The door opened and a child poked his head in.  
                 “Hey Roland, whatcha looking at?” Roland looked back at the kid.  
                 “Nothing Casey, what are you doing up?” Casey shrugged.  
                 “Couldn't sleep. Are you still excited for meeting your hero tomorrow?” His brother chuckled.  
                 “Egon's not really my hero.”  
                 “No, just his car.”  
                 “Go to bed Casey.” The boy laughed before leaving the room. Roland looked back up to the cealing. “But what was that?”  
                 In an apartment a young woman was writing in her journal.  
                 “Dear Grandma Rose, tomorrow is the first day of my collage classes. I'm so excited, especially for my Paranormal 101 class. Do you remember what I told you? It's the class taught by Egon Spengler. Do you remember me telling you about him?” She cut off as she felt the tension in the air. “He might be able to tell me how to see you again...”  
                 A wheelchaired teen was leaning into the frige while talking on the phone.  
                 “Yeah Mom, classes start tomorrow.” A boy's voice said as he pulled a pizza slice out of the frige. The boy pulled back from the frige. He rolled his blue eyes at something his mother said. “YES MOM, I know you don't like the accent I picked up. You've told me a million times...-” He paused, taking the phone away from his ear and looking around. “Hey Mom? I'm going to call you back.” The teen tried to hang up but it seemed that his mother wasn't done talking. “Yes Mom, everything's in place. Spengler won't suspect a thing.” With that he finally hung up.  
                 A hispanic teen was shuffling an old deck of playing cards. He stared out his window before turining back to the cards.  
                 “So, what will tomorrow bring?” The teen asked before drawing a card. It was the four of hearts. “A change, a journey...” He chuckled a little bit and drew another card. This time it was the five of clubs. “New friends....” The teen looked at the cards. “You do realize that my classes start tomorrow, right?” He flicked his finger towards the window. The shades came slamming down. “I've got a feeling that I'm not going to get anymore answers from you guys tonight.” He put the cards on the bedside table before turning out the light. None of them knew how much their lives were going to change.


	2. Those we meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets for the first time and the foundations for teamwork are shaky at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Kylie bashing in this chapter. Sorry but I saw an opening and I took it.

Chapter One: Those we meet

Eduardo Rivera woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door.  
“EDDIE!! WAKE UP! IT'S AFTER SEVEN!” Came the voice of one Carlos Rivera. Eduardo groaned. With bleary eyes the teen glared at the door as he got up. Another round of furious pounding at the door had him yelling right back.  
“I'm up! I'M UP!” He grabbed his robe off the back of a chair and sloppily put it on. With a grouchy mumble he opened the door.  
Carlos Rivera was not having a good day. For one, it was supposed to be his day off. But nooo... that FREAK of a thief had to make another hit last night. Now instead of driving his brother to school, Beth would have to. Not that any of the three of them would like it. Eddie would claim he was too old. But how else was he going to get to his classes? Knowing his brother he would probably walk. Oh HELL NO! That's only slightly better than taking the bus! Beth would say that Eduardo was too old to be treated like a child. Carlos loved Beth, he really did, but as an only child she didn't understand what it felt like to fail your duties as an older sibling, not once but twice!  
The cop was distracted from his musings when the door opened. The younger Rivera looked like dead warmed over in his two sizes too big robe. For Carlos, the sight made him feel justified in his overprotective nature. His brother never really could get any bulk on his body. A pain filled groan came from Eduardo. Was he sick?  
Oh no. Oh no no no... Eduardo recognized that look. It was the look Carlos got when he tried to be both hard ass cop and big brother at the same time. It never works. The teen groaned.  
“You better not be faking being sick just to get out of going today.” Yep. There it was. Eduardo glared at Carlos.  
“I'm not sick Carlos nor am I in grade school anymore.”  
“My name is Carl.” Eduardo snorted.  
“That's not what it says on your birth certificate. And they call me the dumb one...” Carl was about to retort but Eddie cut him off. “What do you want Carlos?” That seemed to put the elder back on track.  
“Beth's going to taking to your classes today.” He held up a hand to stop any arguments that came from Eduardo, not that it was effective.  
“No, Beth is not taking me to my classes. I'm eighteen, not eight.” Carl crossed his arms.  
“Then how are you going to get there? You don't have a car and even if you did, you don't have a license to drive.”  
“I'll walk. It's not like-” Eduardo was cut off when his brother slammed is hands on the doorway on either side of Eduardo. He couldn't help but flinch as the cop got in his face.  
“The last time I let you walk to school you ran away and joined the circus.” Eduardo recovered enough to snap back.  
“It was so worth it.” Something flashed through the cop's eyes but before he could say anything a woman's voice called out from downstairs.  
“Carl! You're going to be late for work!”  
“I'll be right down Beth!” Carl yelled back. He turned to his little brother. “Beth WILL be driving you to the college.” And with that he left. Eduardo shut the door with a huff and watched as his brother got into a patrol car and left. With a sigh, the teenager looked back around the apartment.  
“Well since I'm up anyway...”  
She knew that it was still early. Professor Spengler's class didn't start till two. But hopefully he was there and she would have a chance to talk to him in private. As she weaved her way through the crowd, she mumbled under her breath.  
“This is going to be great. I've read up, I've studied. He'll know I can handle it!” The teen pushed her way into the room. Unfortunately Dr. Spengler wasn't there yet so she sat at the front and pulled out a book. It wasn't long before she met one of her fellow classmates.  
Garrett chuckled to himself as he rolled his way to the lecture hall.  
“This is going to be great! I've practiced and he won't know what hit him.” The red head pushed his way into the classroom. He was surprised to find only one student at the front and no Dr. Spengler. “So what's the deal? I thought this was Egon Spengler's class; Paranormal Phenomenon 101?”  
“You thought right.” Well, at least she looked at him before going back to her book. Unfortunately for her, Garrett Miller was not known for giving up.  
“Popular class...”He leaned forward to read the cover of her book.. Typical, but he didn't tell her that. “Spengler's Spirit Guide? Cool!” Her eyebrow rose as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
“You've read it?” Ouch! What was her problem?  
“No. But I know all about Egon Spengler. He was and OBG, an original ghost buster.”  
“Oh great...a groupie...” Kylie muttered. 'That's it!' Garrett dropped all attempts to be friendly.  
“At least I'm not an emo chic, witch wanna be!” Kylie slammed her book shut and stood up.  
It wasn't that Roland didn't like crowds. He came from a large family so he was pretty much desensitized to them. It's just that he comes from a large family! Roland got enough pushing and shoving at home, he really didn't need it at school.  
“Oomph!” 'See what I mean?' Roland glanced at the guy that stumbled into him. He was tall, taller than Roland, although he was bent a little trying to right himself. The next thing Roland noticed was that the guy was Hispanic. 'I hope I didn't become part of some race war.' Roland's thoughts continued down that path before the other guy looked up.  
“Hey sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?” Well, at least the guy looked apologetic. But something about him made Roland uneasy. However, Roland was raised to have manners.  
“Yes, I'm fine. I guess you're almost late for class?” The Hispanic nodded.  
“Yeah, this is my first semester here and I'm a little lost.” Roland chuckled a bit. It seemed that the other teenager wasn't too happy to admit it.  
“Maybe I can help you with that. What's the class?” The guy pulled out a slip of paper out of his back pocket and started unfolding it.  
“Uh... Paranormal 101 with Egon Spengler at two o'clock.” Roland stopped.  
“Seriously?” 'Damn! That glare can give me frost-burn!' But the guy didn't say anything, he just handed Roland the schedule. “I-I meant that I have that exact same class too.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Roland shifted his books into his left arm and held out his hand. “Roland Jackson, sophomore working on an associate in engineering science.” His hand was grabbed in a brief but firm handshake.  
“Eduardo Rivera, freshman trying to get the basics.” Eduardo smiled a little before bringing his hand down. “So, where is this class?”  
“Oh right! It's this way, follow me.” Roland gestured forward and started walking.  
“You're the boss.” The Hispanic hurried to catch up. “So... what got you interested in Paranormal 101?”  
“Well...” Roland started as they melted into the crowd.  
“So... you're only taking this class to annoy your brother?”  
“No, that's just an added benefit. I do believe in ghost, I just don't believe we should mess with them.” Roland inclined his head.  
“That's a fair point. So is that why you're taking the class? To try to stop Dr. Spengler?” The Hispanic shook his head.  
“No, it was just the only Paranormal 101 class offered here. Well that and I want to see if he's real or not.” At this the sophomore stopped walking.  
“You really think that Egon Spengler's a fraud?” Roland wasn't rude when he said this, just curious. Eduardo shrugged.  
“Just because someone has a PhD in something, it doesn't mean that person is telling the truth. I find the idea that ghost can not only be seen by everyday people but can be successfully captured and contained laughable. Well, that and I'm willing to bet that most people interested in this sort of thing believe ghosts to be like Casper.”  
“Friendly and willing to help?”  
“That plus being able to talk to us in a normal way. I don't think a guy can walk up to ghost and say; 'Hi! How's the afterlife?' And expect the conversation to be like if he talked to another living being.” Roland chuckled a little bit as they rounded the corner. He glanced ahead of them.  
“That's the room up there; room 235B in the science hall.” Eduardo gave a sigh of relief.  
“Finally! How late are we?” The older of the two glanced down at his watch.  
“We're three minutes early, actually. Huh, do you hear that?”Outside the classroom Roland and Eduardo paused, hearing yelling. Roland stared at the doors before turning to Eduardo.“It sounds like it's going to be a full class..” Eduardo raised an eyebrow.  
“You have how many siblings? And you're afraid of a full class?”  
“I'm not afraid of a full class. I just don't like them. I tend to fade into the crowd a little bit.” Eduardo rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, if you really do half the things you were telling me then it shouldn't be a problem.” Roland glared.  
“Excuse me?” A hand went up to stop any argument.  
“You've told me that you've organized a lot of charities and drives and things like that, right?”  
“Right.”  
“People are always looking to you for direction, right?” Roland shrugged.  
“That's true.”  
“So you should be right at home!” The sophomore still didn't look convinced. Eduardo sighed. “Fine. I'll scope out the place and find us a couple of seats, okay?” The engineering major nodded.  
“O.K! Thanks Eduardo!”  
“Don't thank me yet.” Eduardo mumbled under his breath. He threw the doors open... and just stood there. “You have GOT to be kidding me!” In front of him were two students, and only two students. The guy in the wheelchair looked at him, startled while the goth girl just raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you guys realize that you sounded like a full lecture hall from out there?” Without waiting for a response Eduardo yelled over his shoulder. “C'mon Roland! You're not going to believe this!” A growl was audible from behind the door.  
“Really?! Did you have to shout my... name?” Roland couldn't believe it either. He looked to the two new students. “Wow... all that noise only came from the two of you?” This time the young woman had the grace to look a little sheepish.  
“I guess we were a little too loud.” Eduardo gave her an incredulous glance before walking to his seat. He left Roland to give the introductions; not finding the idea of listening to a repeat interesting. What Eduardo did do was listen to the introductions given by the two new people, even if it looked like he was sleeping. But then the red head rolled up. What was his name... Garrett?  
“So... you don't look like the type to believe in ghosts.” He cracked open an eye.  
“You're right. I don't.”  
“Then why are you taking this course?” Eduardo glanced over at the goth chick, chuckling softly before he replied.  
“It's an easy A. I mean, you got to be a....” He trailed off as he saw the books sitting next to her.  
“Got to be WHAT?” Kylie asked sharply. The Hispanic smirked.  
“A poser witch wannabe like you to believe in this crap. What makes you think that ghosts exist?” There was a little snort of laughter to his side but when he looked Garrett was as straight faced as possible. Roland groaned but thankfully Kylie didn't do anything more than sneer at him. A poke to the ribs switched his attention from Kylie and Eduardo to Garrett.  
“Why did you do that?” The red head shrugged, unrepentant.  
“I've been trying to get your attention. Do you believe in ghosts?” Roland shrugged.  
“Well I've never seen one but I'm open to the possibility.” He then addressed the group as a whole. “But what I have seen is the Ecto-1, that was the ghostbusters' car. It was at an auto show.” Roland's voice got a little wistful. “Man those guys had some incredible hardware.” Unnoticed Eduardo moved to sit just a bit straighter in his seat. “Like those blaster things.”  
“Proton guns.” A blond man said as he walked up to the podium.  
“It's really him. Egon Spengler!” Kylie exclaimed. Eduardo rolled his eyes.  
“This is his class, of course he's going to be here. Who were you expecting; Casper?” This time both Roland and Garrett groaned but the Hispanic noticed a little quirk of the lips from Egon. It was faint but there.  
“I take it this is normal?” He asked. Roland shrugged.  
“We've just met so...” Kylie straightened in her seat before glaring at her opponent.  
“It won't happen again Professor Spengler.” The professor said nothing to this; instead leaning against his desk.  
“Four people are taking this class?”  
“The average student just isn't enlighten enough to be interested in the paranormal.”  
'Is this for real? Wait a minute.' Eduardo gave a quick glance around the room. 'That girl obviously took this class in because it was taught by Spengler. Roland admires the Ghostbusters' technology and it seems that Garrett looked up to them like they were action heroes!' He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'Granted one of the reasons I took this course was to see if Spengler was a fraud but I can't be the only on here that’s not a Ghostbuster fan.' He watched as the professor shrugged.  
“It's a nice turn out; double the class size from last semester.”  
“Excuse me Professor!” An older woman's voice called out. Eduardo and his fellow students turned to the left to see a red headed woman walk in from the side door. “Am I late?” she asked; with a little coy smile.  
“Not at all! We were just... Janine!”  
“Uh-oh! Looks like the goth chick's got some competition.” Garrett whispered to Eduardo. They both snickered.  
“I've always been a big supporter of continuing education.” She smiled wryly. “Especially since I got downsized. How've you been Egon? Still doing your research?” Janine tilted her head. “Still living in the firehouse?”  
“Alright so they have some history. That's points for the older one.” Garrett whispered The two watched as Spengler tried and failed to form a coherent sentence.  
“And she's got him speechless. That's another point for her.” Eduardo replied. Kylie abruptly turned around and glared at them.  
“Be quiet!” She hissed. All Garrett did was chuckle but Eduardo didn't seem like he wanted to let it go.  
“Aw! Is Griffin jealous?” he cooed.  
“Class!” Egon called out, giving a quick warning glance to Kylie and Eduardo. “This is Janine Melnezs.”  
“Good morning Miss Melnezs.” Eduardo replied. Garrett leaned forward in his seat.  
“She used to work for the Ghostbusters.” Egon nodded, happy for the opening.  
“This is correct. She was our receptionist.” At this Janine leaned up a little closer to Egon.  
“I can't believe this! She's all over him!” Kylie hissed to herself. But she was loud enough to be heard by Roland; and he had enough.  
“I thought it might be best for me to say that green really isn't your color.” He whispered quietly, but pointedly. The goth gave a little huff before looking back towards the front.  
“Surely our relationship was more than that Egon.” The professor seemed to panic a little, before he seemed to find his words.  
“Well yes!” Once more Egon turned to his small class. “Janine also was our accountant and handled collections.” Janine seemed to visibly deflated at the words, giving the blond a dark glare he no doubt felt.  
“That … was quite the burn.” Garrett deadpanned. Eduardo nodded dumbly.  
'How could he not realize that was not what she meant?'  
“That's a point for Kylie.” Roland called back. Eduardo shook his head as he noticed something flash across Egon's face.  
“I don't think so.”


End file.
